kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!
is the fourth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the return of Ghost Newton Damashii since from Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. It also features debut of the Gan Gun Saber's Naginata Mode and Kamen Rider Specter. Synopsis Takeru, who has obtained his third Eyecon, is told by Sennin that the fourth one, Oda Nobunaga, is not going to be easy to obtain. A new client, Kuroda, has come to the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute requesting their assistance as their president of the Sengoku Corporation has suddenly become cold and tyrannical and things have been seen floating around at the company’s headquarters. Could this be the work of a Gamma? Takeru starts investigating. Clues include the letter from a famous Japanese general and the suspicious behaviour of Sakuma, one of Kuroda’s secretary. Plot Alain and Mysterious Man are seen observing the defeat of Ono Gamma by Ghost. Tired of his failures, Alain begins to take matters into his own hands. In Daitenku Temple’s research lab, Onari told Takeru and Akari that Shibuya and Narita found a rumor circulating around that an individual is promising to make any wish come true. Akari and Onari argues with each other on whether to investigate the rumor or not but is interrupted by the appearance of Sennin who gives Takeru a hint that that the fourth one, Oda Nobunaga, is appearing but not going to be easy to obtain. Onari was informed via a phone call that there is a new case for Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. The new client is revealed to be Hideo Kuroda from Sengoku Corporation who told them that their president has suddenly become cold and tyrannical and things have been seen floating around at the company’s headquarters and their affiliates’ offices. Takeru assigned Akari and Onari to investigate the strange incident while he will meet up with the president. In Sengoku Corporation, after witnessing an argument between Mr. Hashiba and Mr. Mori, things started to float around the office. Takeru spotted Book Gamma dragging Mr. Mori away. He found them at the rooftop but Book Gamma pushes Mr. Mori down from the roof. Takeru started to transform into Ghost to save him but Book Gamma appeared and started to fight Ghost for ruining his fun. During the battle, Yurusen appeared to guide Ghost to activate Gan Gun Saber's Naginata Mode to counter Book Gamma’s duplication ability. After launching Omega Stream at one of Book Gamma’s duplication and apparently defeated the Gamma, Ghost realized that the Gamma with the dodo on his head is the real one. A mysterious rider is seen spying on Takeru holding Cobra Keitai in Cobra Mode reverted back to Keitai Mode which revealed to be the man who is in leather jacket from before. When Takeru returned back to see Mr. Mori, he saw a lady having a conversation with the latter. He followed her to find out who is she after finding the conversation is done. In Azai Construction, a company affiliated with Sengoku Corporation, Akari and Onari is seen interviewing an employee regarding the floating objects incident. After the interview, Akari spotted a map indicated with red dots on the wall. Takeru followed the lady he saw before entering president’s office. He went in and spotted Oda Nobunaga's letter in the president’s office before getting caught by the appearance of the Hashiba. Takeru introduced himself to Hashiba and found out that his father visited him before. Hashiba shared his admiration for Oda Nobunaga to Takeru before interrupted by the appearance of the lady earlier. Kuroda revealed to Takeru that the lady he seen earlier is Hashiba’s secretary, Risa Sakuma. Takeru went invisible to spy the conversation between Nobuyoshi Hashiba and his secretary after knowing the identity of that lady. Akari asked Onari if he felt something strange about the map on the wall and proceed to draw and connect all the dots together using a marker to form an eye drawing. When things starting to float around, Akari started to spray Shiranui around the office and revealed the presence of Book Gamma. Book Gamma is seen at all over Sengoku Corporation affiliates’ offices making things float, causing a part of the city to float as a result. Risa brings Hashiba to the rooftop and announced that the floating city named Azuchi Castle is his city, and with that city he will reign over Japan. Takeru reaches the rooftop with Kuroda and asked what Hashiba is doing. However, having Risa provoking Hashiba, this action is about to unleash the Oda Nobunaga Ghost. Takeru calms down Hashiba with a hug, cancelling the Gamma's influence. Risa is angry at Takeru for ruining everything and Book Gamma appears to assist her by attacking Takeru. Takeru transformed into Ghost Robin Damashii to fight Book Gamma. Ghost finally defeated Book Gamma, but it causes the floating city to drop as copies of Book Gamma causing the floating cease to exist. Yurusen appears to inform Ghost that Oda Nobunaga Ghost is about to appear but he decided to save the city instead. Ghost asked Yurusen for help in stopping the city from falling and is given Newton Damashii. He recalled that he obtain the Eyecon during Neo-Shade incident with Shinnosuke. He activated Newton Repulsion ability to stop the city from falling but is overwhelmed by the weight. He again asked Yurusen for help as he is getting crushed but Yurusen reminded him of his ghost abilities. Ghost appeared back in the city in one piece and Yurusen hurried him to get Oda Nobunaga Ghost. Back on the rooftop, Kuroda is seen knocked out with Risa strangling Hashiba. Ghost arrived and saved Hashiba by pushing away Risa and proceeds to unseal Oda Nobunaga's letter. After Oda Nobunaga Ghost is released, a Gamma Assault de-possessed from Risa was swiftly destroyed by Ghost before it could have made a move on the Parka Ghost. Before Ghost can convert Oda Nobunaga Ghost into an Eyecon, a mysterious rider from before appears to stop him and convert Oda Nobunaga Ghost into an Eyecon, gaining Nobunaga Damashii as a result and leaves. Alain is seen witnessing what is happening on the rooftop and revealed that the mysterious rider is Kamen Rider Specter. After Book Gamma incident, Hashiba together with Kuroda and Risa is seen thanking Takeru, Akari and Onari for their help. Akari is amazed that Gamma can possess people with Onari added that Risa cannot recall her actions under possession but curious why Gamma targeted her since she is just Hashiba’s secretary with Akari agreed that their plan would have been faster if targeted Hashiba directly. Alain is seen spying on Takeru and his friends leaving Sengoku Corporation but he seems unfazed by Ghost defeating the Gamma, saying that it was just a small sacrifice compared to what was gained. Back in Daitenku Temple’s research lab, Takeru questioned Sennin who is that mysterious rider from before, but Sennin revealed that he may have forgotten to mention that Takeru is not the only Kamen Rider. Takeru demanded Sennin that if he have other Eyecons, why he didn’t give them to him but Sennin replied that he slipped his mind. Finally, Takeru learns from Sennin of why Gamma cannot possess the person who has ties to a Heroic Spirit. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Book Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Robin, Newton **Specter ***Specter *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Robin Damashii, Newton Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii *'Cameo:' **Nobunaga Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *'Viewership': 5.8% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, & Newton ***Specter: Nobunaga *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 87 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 10 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 4 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 1 *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Oda Nobunaga *'Sennin's cosplay:' Cuculidae suit & Japanese samurai *'References to previous Kamen Rider series:' **The Sengoku Corporation is a reference to Kamen Rider Gaim, as the titular Rider used a [[Sengoku Driver|'Sengoku' Driver]] to transform and had the Sengoku War as a theme in the show. ** , being a historic figure of great importance in Japanese culture, was referenced in the Kamen Rider series twice already in two Movie War films, both involving Kamen Rider OOO. Once in the Kamen Rider OOO portion of Movie War Core as a villain and the other in The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle as the Warlord of the OOO Army. **Also, Oda Nobunaga's armor is a motif for the design of Gaim's Kiwami Arms; while his nod to controlling a company is similar to the rise of the Nobunaga Homoculus in OOO, who chooses to grow in power through modern means such as business after his creation in modern times. **The scene with floating part of the city in this episode reenacts and reuses footage of the same scene from Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. **Coincidentally, Ghost's Omega Drive in this episode features the green-colored Robin Damashii manifesting multiple copies to deal with the Book Gamma, evoking OOO's green-colored Gatakiriba Combo which possesses the natural ability to duplicate itself. *This episode contains a direct flashback to Kamen Rider Drive s finale, featuring Shinnosuke Tomari, when Yurusen gives Takeru the Newton Eyecon and he remembers what happened to it before. *This is the only time Ghost uses the Gan Gun Saber's Naginata Mode in Ore Damashii. *This is the first episode where three instances occur: **Ghost does not change into Musashi Damashii. **Takeru transforms into Ghost by a different form other than Ore Damashii (Robin Damashii). ***It is also the only time Takeru transforms directly into Ghost Robin Damashii. ***It is also the only time Ghost changes from Robin Damashii to Newton Damashii. **Takeru obtains an Eyecon that wasn't foreshadowed in his Stories of the World's Greatest People book. In this case, the Newton Eyecon. *This is the first time since episode 2 that Ghost doesn't assume Edison Damashii. *While the Newton Eyecon appears and is used in this episode, no explanation for how it came to be is told. *There's no explanation on how Ghost Newton Damashii actives the Omega Drive function when both of his hand were covered with orb like gloves. **This also applies with that of the Kurumi Bombers used by Kamen Rider Knuckle from Gaim when the latter activates the Sengoku Driver's Squash/Au Lait/Sparking functions. DVD Releases *Kamen Rider Ghost'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: ''Eyes Open! It's Me!, Blitz! Inventor King!, Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! and Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09551-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 1, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 驚愕！空の城！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 驚愕！空の城！ References ru:Вот это да! Дворец в небе! Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode